


Memories turned reality

by sopheria



Category: No. 6, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after they've said goodbye and Shion sees Nezumi again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories turned reality

Shion doesn't actually count the days anymore. He takes care of Anna, the girl he saved during the destruction of the outter wall, his mother has adopted her-and Shion fills his days spoiling her. It's been four years and it's time for her to start reading and writing. Four years-it's been a blur for Shion. He fills his days to the brim so that he doesn't have to think of other things. He only thinks of his times before stability at night. His times with Nezumi. Shion thinks many nights about Nezumi's eyes and the feelings that come through them-anger, hurt,betrayal, sadness,trust,disdain,fear. Sometimes Shion can't sleep because he thinks about the times he saw true fear written across Nezumi's face and he's left staring at the ceiling with tears pricking his eyes and an odd discomfort prevading his mind.

There are other times that he thinks of emotions running through Nezumi's eyes, and the times he couldn't see Nezumi's eyes, but the way his lips would curl around his name would make his chest tight, and then Shion would struggle not to try and think of anything else. He was having one of those nights now-his body heavy and hot. He's a healthy young man and of course no one would blame him if he indulged himself once or twice, but he always felt a little guilty for thinking of the way Nezumi's lips felt, or how they huddled together to keep warm on their shared bed. Nezumi's body pressing into his, warm and the smell of his tobacco almost tickled his nose. Shion stared at the ceiling, trying to think of anything else. He couldn't sleep lately and instead of the years wearing down his memories they only seemed to make them more apparent to him.

He had to get up in the morning he told himself. He had to help the relief efforts for rebuilding, and play with Anna, and of course his mother needed help around the bakery-but that doesn't help-he can only think of Nezumi's scolding voice telling him to please finish that book because he needed it for rehearsal. Nezumi's warm voice telling him to wake up or all the breakfast would be gone. Shion decided to get up out of his bed and he threw on his coat. Fresh air could probably clear his mind right now. The air was crisp, with the winter lingering a bit longer than usual Shion finally could think of something else. But he couldn't do this forever, he was burning himself out.

Shion counted the stars in the sky and picked apart textures in the clouds into categories of color, and part of his brain was amused by this, but most of it was anxiously noting how cold he was getting and tomorrow wasn't going anywhere. As he started for home Shion heard a crunch of gravel behind him. He started to reach for his knife, his hands already in his pocket when he heard a voice.

“I could've killed you already.” And before Shion can even process how tired and worn that voice sounds, his throat is tightening up, and his heart thuds in his chest triple the speed. He can't even turn around for a few seconds, four years of waiting and trying to forget and now Nezumi just shows up out of the blue like always, like nothing's changed. “Well, are you going to say something about how late I am?” He says, his voice warm and a little rough. Shion turns around slowly and Nezumi is hugging him hard. The first thing Shion thinks about is how Nezumi still has that damn leather jacket, and how long his hair is. He hugs Nezumi back, feeling how cold he is with his thin clothes on, smelling of smoke and something more familiar that Shion almost forgot.

Shion leads him back home and he still feels sorta choked up, but he doesn't really think they need to talk. He runs the bath and steps into Nezumi's arms again.

“Aren't you going to yell at me Shion?” Nezumi asks, his voice soft and there are so many things he can hear in that question by itself. So many other questions that he doesn't need the answer to.

“No, I'm not angry Nezumi. I'm glad you're back. You need a new coat though.”

“I only kept it because, well I was trying to think of how you'd recognize me.”  
“You're a bad liar you know.”

“I'm tired Shion.” Nezumi laughs and for a minute his face isn't so worn down looking, and Shion thinks the tub is about done. 

“Then lets hop in the tub together, we can wash each other's back”

“My hair is pretty dirty, lets wash that first” But Shion just shakes his head. He feels excited and happy and a little worried now that Nezumi is here. His life has been boring other than Anna who is a delight and a half, but he can't say he's actually done anything on his own. They get into the tub together tho and he feels like it doesn't matter. They wash Nezumi's hair and scrub each other until their skin glows and Nezumi looks like he's finally been eating decently-and he remembers the nights on end of just soup and bread.

“Nezumi, where have you been living?”

“Here and there, but I make a good living doing small construction jobs.”

“So are you leaving again.”

“Are you kicking me out?” He doesn't even sound bitter about it, and Shion wonders what has happened with him in the past four years if he's even working within No.6, but they can talk about that later. Like tomorrow or next week.

“No, you just got here Nezumi.” Nezumi looks at him fondly and it feels like time isn't blurring and he isn't trying to escape from him anymore. They get into Shion's bed, which of course can hold both of the more comfortably than their bed at Nezumis and get under the covers. Shion feels so sleepy once he gets under the covers, that everything he wants to say dies on his lips when Shion slides behind him and holds him. It's afternoon before he knows it and Shion's blood runs cold at all the things he remembers he was supposed to do. He hurries downstairs to find Nezumi and Anna playing in the dining room and his mother looking fondly on.

“Hi Shion, Nezumi said to let you sleep-don't worry about the relief-I called them for you and told them you needed a little more time with Anna.” Shion smiles at her and then Nezumi.

“She's cute for a girl that once drank dog's milk.” and she giggles. His mother giggles too and Shion stands there for a moment completely lost before he decided to try and eat something before trying to process that Nezumi is still here, he really didn't leave, and now he's playing with Anna and his mother isn't freaking out. Once he has breakfast and is fairly comfortable with his two worlds intersecting he goes to play with Anna. Shion finds that he doesn't have to fill his days to the brim with forgetting anymore and with Nezumi staying with him he wants to spend more time with him. They talk into the night and sleep in together, but every time he feels Nezumi's arm curl around him at night Shion wants more than cuddling.

 

“You're a bad liar you know.”

They are in bed, discussing poetry when Shion turns around in Nezumi's embrace. Nezumi's eyes are calm and mischievous. Shion kisses him-and Nezumi's arm warp around him tighter. Shion shivers and leans into Nezumi more. He's been so busy just being happy that Nezumi was here that his eager libido was put on the backburner, but feeling his warm body, smelling the faint traces of leather, tobacco and aftershave on his skin make Shion feel needy and hot, and that's Nezumi's tongue in his mouth-his hands sliding underneath his shirt. He feels overwhelmed by it takes his breath away that Nezumi is kissing him so deeply and touching him all over. Shion pulls back the overs and they pull off each others clothes and the way Nezumi looks at him make him feel good, makes the hairs stand up on his arms from the attention.

Nezumi pushes him back onto the bed, and covers him in kisses, his hair a little ticklish on Shion's ribcage, his pubic bone. This can't be happening he thinks, stroking Nezumi's hair, but he can't say anything-he only makes a shocked moan as Nezumi takes him into his mouth. It feels so good, and Shion's legs tremble with the effort of keeping still, until Nezumi steadies him with his hands. It looks so good-Shion's cock sliding past Nezumi's lips-feels so good-the wet heat of his mouth and tongue. 

“Wait, Nezumi.” He pleads but that just redoubles Nezumi's efforts, winding him tighter and then he's spilling in Nezumi's mouth trying not to moan out loud as he comes hard. When Nezumi comes back up, he kisses Shion again.

“You aren't ready for all that other stuff, lets just do this part for now.” He says, but it doesn't sound like a challenge. Shion wants to reciprocate-wants to make Nezumi feel good too, so he slides down Nezumi's body and strokes his cock a few times wetting his lips. In theory this cannot be hard, but he looks up at Nezumi anyway the question stuck in his mind.

“Don't panic, Shion. Just try using your mouth with your hands at the base-yes like that.” And Shion is sucking Nezumi's cock-just like that. He likes how he can smell Nezumi's true scent on him-deep and unadulterated-he likes the sounds of pleasure Nezumi makes with every stroke of his hands and mouth. He looks up into Nezumi's eyes and feels himself getting excited all over again-his eyes are full of need, want, pleasure. Nezumi spills into his mouth-his deep moans making Shion squirm and his cock throbs as he swallows again and again. It's bitter-but he likes that part.

When Nezumi recovers and takes in how much he wants more he smiles at him, sharp and stirring up a nest of memories Shion has-why does that make it so much better? Then Nezumi is pushing him down again, kissing him, hands pressing stroking him and pressing against his entrance.

“Do you like this Shion?” He asks sounding breathless and pressing against Shion more fully and he can only groan in answer. “Do you like me touching you?”

“Yes. I want more.” Saying it outloud makes Nezumi kiss him and stroke him a little faster-the callouses on his hand catching all his sensitive spots. Nezumi's fingers press in a little and he's cominc again, dizzy-captivated by Nezumi's eyes watching him. Looking at him and no one else.

“I hope you are ready for more than this tomorrow.” Nezumi says kissing him kindly and Shion pulls Nezumi into an embrace.

“I'm ready for as long as you want to stick around he says.” His voice catching.

“Well you'll be dealing with me a long time then.” Nezumi says, laughter in his voice and Shion smiles into Nezumi's hair.


End file.
